


Cocksure Youth

by alby_mangroves



Series: Art for the 4 Minute Window series [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1930s, A lot of nose per capita, Art, Bucky Barnes Protection Squad Assemble, Bucky's very shy and retiring, Drawing, Fanart, M/M, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:20:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8806006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: "Our Brooklyn Boys Are Back!" - The Brooklyn Citizen





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes From A Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781485) by [Speranza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Speranza). 



 

_"Our Brooklyn Boys Are Back!" - The Brooklyn Citizen_

 

**[TUMBLR](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/post/154315942749/our-brooklyn-boys-scenes-from-a-marriage-the-long) **

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Scenes from a Marriage: The Long Road Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9392858) by [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
